


The Proper Use of Stress Balls

by Jillie_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know you've been misusing those stress balls until someone shows you how to use them correctly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Use of Stress Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Kingdom Hearts.

"I thought I find you here. I mean, when Roxas doesn't want to be found where does he go? Top of the Twilight Town's clock tower!"

"Sigh 'Lo Axel."

" _That's_ all I get? '' _Lo Axel'_ No hugs, no excited jumps, I don't even get a proper 'Hello'. No I get ''Lo'. Not even a 'how are you'."

"Hi, Axel. How are you?"

"Bored. What's in your hand?"

"What this?"

" _No, the thing in your other hand._ Yes, that!"

"A stress ball."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Uh, _playing_ with it?"

"That's not how you play with stress balls!"

"Yeah, it is, you're supposed to squeeze them."

" Snort"

"Oh, grow up!"

"Roxas..."

"What?

"Why is there an entire box next to you?"

"I keep breaking them."

"How!?"

"I just _really_ stressed."

"Oookay. But seriously, that's not how you play with them."

"Alright, How would you play with it?"

"Give one here. Commit this to memory. Alright, first you take the proper stance. Pick your target-"

"Target?"

"- and don't forget to follow through!"

"YOU HIT HIM!"

"Damn it, I was going for a head shot!"

"YOU HIT HIM!"

"Either way that's how you play with a stress ball."

"YOU HIT HIM!"

"Yes, and the stress is gone. Now stop gawking at me and try it. That's it, put your foot a little more forward. Pick your target. Pull back and hurl it. Nice."

"I hit him..."

"Don't sound so shocked, got it memorized? How's the stress?"

"It's better."

"Again with the sounding shocked."

"Can we do that again?"

"Sure, you've got an entire box full. Hell, we could even use the ones you broke!"

"I like that."

"Well, just don't stand there gawking at me. Give me another one!"

"Bet you I can hit more than you!"

"You're on!"

Fin


End file.
